Legend of Korra: 3 months down 6 to go
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Korra has been pregnant for 3 months now but there is a bigger surprise waiting for her...


**Legend of korra: 3 months down 6 to go**

Chapter 1

"Korra are you ok?" Mako says standing outside the bathroom door.

"I'm … (vomits)….. Fine Mako, I'll be out in a minute" I replied

"Ok you better be" Mako says in a joking way.

I am now 3 months pregnant and now have severe morning sickness that's doesn't know what time it is and Mako is starting to get worried.

"Mako where are you" I say as I walk out of the bathroom. Since we found out I was pregnant Mako and I moved into a house that Pema and Tenzin helped pay For and on special occasions we let Bolin have a night away from Asami (Asami and Bolin started dating after he woke up from his nice little sleep which he almost DIED in and almost gave Mako a heart attack).

"I'm right here Korra, Are you ok ? is it the baby? Should I take you to see Katara" mako said so quickly that I didn't have time to speak.

"STOP!" I shouted "Mako you are becoming obsessive about my pregnancy and that is why I am taking you with me to see Katara before you make me more stressed with your constants questions"

Chapter 2

Mako and I have only just got to air temple island and he is already fussing over me like I'm a helpless little girl but I'm not I'm the AVATAR.

Pema walks towards us.

"What are you guys doing here" Pema asked

"I'm here to see Katara" I replied

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Pema asked so quickly I couldn't get a word in.

"Pema….Pema slow down, I'm sure the baby is fine it's just Mr worry warts over here is bugging me about my morning sickness that doesn't know the time of day" I reply

"oh….ok as long as your all alright" Pema said "Katara should be with Iki and Jinora by the beach"

Mako and I soon walk towards the beach and we see Katara soaking Iki in water because of all her constant questions.

"Hello Korra" Master Katara announces as I start to walk down the beach.

"Hello Master Katara" I say " I was wondering if there was anything you could do about my morning sickness and Mako has SOME questions for you."

"Try eating more fruit and that should cure the sickness" Katara said while laughing" Mako ask all the questions you need"

"what foods can't Korra eat? What food can she eat? How much exercise a day should she do? Should she drop of the pro bending? How come she is so big already?" Mako says so fast Katara doesn't have time to answer each of them.

"Korra can eat any food that agrees with her and she should do some jogging but no heavy running unless it is necessary and she can drop pro bending which is her choice and I don't know why she is so big already" Katara says "how many months did you say you were dear?"

"3 Months Master Katara and NO I AM NOT DROPPING PRO BENDING" I replied

"Let me see your stomach Korra" Katara says as I lift up my shirt to show my belly and she touches it "Korra you not having one baby…."

"How many then" I reply

"Three..." Katara say shocked

"T-t-three babies" Mako and I stutter at the same time.

"Yes and since 3 babies is more harder to carry I'm putting you on bed rest after 5 months" Katara replies

"No fair. I'm the one who is pregnant" I moan.

"Well Korra if you are Massive when you are 5 months you won't be able to walk very well and you don't want the babies to be hurt do you?" Katara convinced Korra just by saying the last part.

"Ok but I still have 2 months before I go on bed rest and honestly I don't know how I didn't know that I was pregnant until I was months" I said surprised.

Chapter 3

Mako and I had taken a walk on the beach when Mako stopped me and kissed me when ….

"owww" is said at a stabbing pain briefly hit me "owww"

"Are you ok Korra? Let's get you to Katara" Mako said while sweeping me up and carrying me to Tenzin's home.

"KATARA" Mako shouted "KATARA"

"What is it Mako" Katara said as she walk towards me. "Whats wrong"

"Nothing master Katara I didn't mean to bother you but I didn't get a moment to explain to Mako that the pain I was feeling was the babies kicking all at once" I say to Katara.

"All at once" Katara said surprised

"I think it was because I was kissing Mako at the time and the obviously were excited but I think they are being trained from the womb" I say to Katara

"Korra you better be alright because I don't want to lose you" Mako said.

"Mako you will never truly lose me because once these babies are born they are part of me" I say as I see a tear run down Mako face.

"No matter what I will never accept losing you never in a million years" Mako said and all I could do was leap into his arms and kiss him and as soon as our lips touch the babies practice there kick boxing in my stomach.

"Mako feel" I say as I thrust Mako's hand to my stomach to feel the kicks.

"wow that is amazing Korra" Mako replied.

"Now can we go home and eat dinner because my feet are killing me" I say to Mako.

"of course we can honey" Mako says while yet again picking me up and carrying me home and as I see my bed I just relax .

Mako started to get changed for bed and I can see all his scars yet his muscles and I could help but repeat my wedding night all over again and again and again.

Chapter 4

The next morning Mako and I walk to the air temple and catch everyone at breakfast.

"everyone we have some news" I say , suddenly Tenzin notices my belly for the first time " Mako and I are having triplets"

" congratulations Korra, Mako" Pema and the children said.

**the end**

next **Legend of Korra: 4 months down 5 months to go**


End file.
